Je t'haime
by Alice Ender
Summary: On dit souvent que  "De l’amour à la haine, il n’y a qu’un pas"  . Parce que la frontière entre les deux est si ténue, si fine, et immatérielle, qu’on la franchit sans s’en rendre compte...
1. Prologue

Auteur : Alice Ender

Disclaimer : Tout ce qui relève de l'Univers de Harry Potter appartient à sa créatrice, JK Rowling. Je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fanfiction.

Note particulière : A la base, ce ne devait être qu'un OS de Saint Valentin. Mais au final ce sera une fic à chapitre. Elle fait mention de relations entre hommes, donc si vous n'appréciez pas, passez votre chemin. Le rating M concerne les chapitres à venir. Considérez celui-ci comme un prologue donc. Il est un peu court, mais la suite arrive bientôt.

Bonne lecture.  
_

* * *

_

...

..

.

_Je n'ai jamais aimé la Saint Valentin. Entre ces lettres roses en forme de cœur, les angelots en couches qui déclament des poèmes mièvres, et ces filles qui te regardent comme si tu n'étais qu'une pièce de viande… Ca a le don de me rendre malade. Physiquement et moralement. _

_Physiquement parce que d'une façon ou d'une autre, ces dindes en mal d'amour trouvent toujours le moyen de me faire absorber un de leurs filtres ratés. Toutes les boissons peuvent être piégées. Le moindre plat peut s'avérer être une arme d'amour massif… Et comme je ne peux décemment pas passer une journée entière sans manger, je finis systématiquement à l'infirmerie. Parce que ces greluches ont réussi à m'intoxiquer. Ou parce que je me suis évanoui suite à une crise d'hypoglycémie._

_Et là, dans un lit qui n'est pas le mien, entre ces murs trop froids, je réalise que je suis, comme chaque année, seul. La fête des amoureux, je la passe en tête à tête avec la vieille Pomfresh. Joli programme n'est-ce pas ?_

_Pourtant, j'aurais dû trouver. Sans me vanter, je suis beau, élégant, bien de ma personne, riche et préfet. Ça attire les filles comme un pot de miel attire les guêpes. Le souci, c'est qu'aucune ne me convient. Elles m'attirent, mais je ne les aime pas. Aucune. Ça reste… purement physique. Ce n'est pas elles que je veux._

_Mais ça, il m'en aura fallu du temps pour m'en rendre compte. On dit souvent que « De l'amour à la haine, il n'y a qu'un pas ». Parce que la frontière entre les deux est si ténue, si fine, et immatérielle, qu'on la franchit sans s'en rendre compte. Je crois que c'est ce que j'ai fait. Mon cœur a fait ce pas, et depuis, ça me consume à petit feu. _

_Je n'arrive pas à me dire que je t'aime, c'est pas possible. Trop d'années à se pourrir la vie mutuellement, à nous battre, nous insulter, ça peut pas s'oublier d'un coup de baguette magique. Enfin techniquement si, mais je doute qu'un Oubliator soit d'accord. Ils ont des souvenirs à effacer autrement plus importants que les querelles de deux gosses en mal d'amour. Je ne peux pas t'aimer._

_Mais je ne peux pas non plus dire que je te déteste. Maintenant quand je te provoque, c'est dans l'espoir de déclencher un affrontement, parce que j'ai besoin d'un contact avec toi. Parce que même si on se balance ces mots coupants comme du verre à la figure, même si on se bat, c'est encore la seule chose qui me rapproche de toi. Je ne sais pas comment faire autrement, alors je continue comme avant._

_Ou du moins j'essaie. Mais cette flamme qui s'est allumée depuis que j'ai franchis cette fameuse frontière entre amour et haine, elle ne se contente plus de me réchauffer le cœur quand je te vois. Elle me brûle de l'intérieur. Ça fait un mal de chien, et tu me connais, je n'aime pas souffrir pour rien. Le syndrome du héros, très peu pour moi…_

_Cette lettre que tu lis, c'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvé. Tu en feras ce que tu veux, maintenant ça m'est égal. _

_Harry James Potter, je t'haime._


	2. Faire ou ne pas faire ?

**Note :** J'ai eu du mal avec ce chapitre. Les débuts ne me convenaient pas, j'ai finalement trouvé ce qui m'intéressait. D'où le retard par rapport au programme... Heureusement, tout est un peu plus clairement défini pour la suite. Enfin j'espère...

N'hésitez pas à me signaler toute erreur, je fais de mon mieux pour corriger les fautes de temps, mais ce n'est pas mon point fort malheureusement...

En attendant, bonne lecture.

* * *

.

.

Faire ou ne pas faire ?

Telle est la question.

.

D'un côté, je ne fais pas.

.

Ou comment me détruire de l'intérieur.

Cette lettre resterait mon secret, cachée au fond de mon cœur et dans ma malle, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Le genre de chose qu'on ne révèle à personne, parce qu'on a peur de leurs réactions. Parce qu'on a peur d'assumer ce qu'on va devenir si tout se sait. Parce que sur le coup, ça a l'air tellement plus simple.

Du moins en apparence.

Au début, je me sentirais soulagé, parce que j'aurais eu l'impression d'échapper à une grande catastrophe. Planant dans un état d'euphorie proche de celui du héros qui vient de sauver le monde d'une catastrophe inéluctable. Content de n'avoir rien fait au final. Persuadé d'avoir pris la meilleure décision.

Mais ça ne durerait pas. Parce que rapidement, ces sentiments que j'aurais tenté d'ignorer en les enfermant à double tour dans une malle hors de prix reviendraient hanter mon cœur. À chaque fois que je le verrais, que je le croiserais, que j'entendrais son nom, le feu me dévorerait de l'intérieur. Mais ma fierté et mon amour propre m'empêcheraient de revenir en arrière. Alors je l'éviterais, pour oublier. Je me plongerais dans les études, pour ne plus penser à lui.

J'étoufferais ces sentiments que je ressentirais, parce que ce serait la solution la moins néfaste pour ma réputation. Cette douleur sourde, je l'ignorerais. Parce que sauver les apparences aurait plus d'importance que ce que je pourrais devenir à l'intérieur. Une réaction typiquement Malfoyenne. Je deviendrais plus acerbe, aigri. Méchant. Parce que faire souffrir les autres me permettrait d'oublier ma propre douleur. Ça tomberait bien, parce qu'on ne gravit pas les échelons de la société en étant un petit saint.

Et ce serait le début de ma fin.

Mon cœur fermé à double tour. Hermétique à tout. Mais surtout à l'amour. Comment aimer de nouveau si son ombre dissimulée dans chaque sentiment menace de ressurgir à tout instant ? Ce feu que j'aurais mis tant de temps à étouffer, comment pourrais-je accepter de l'attiser de nouveau ? Impossible. Tellement plus simple de faire semblant.

Alors j'épouserais une jeune femme de sang pur, que ma famille m'aurait recommandée, elle me ferait un héritier. Puis nous jouerions en public au jeu du couple parfait, tandis que dans l'intimité de notre grande demeure, nous ne serions que deux étrangers.

Mort à l'intérieur, vide, une vieille machine qui continuerait de faire ce qu'il faut pour préserver ces sacro-saintes apparences.

Détruit de l'intérieur, parce que c'était tellement plus simple de ne rien faire.

.

.

D'un autre côté je fais.

J'agirais, je lui transmettrais cette lettre.

.

Ça passe.

Potter n'oserait pas trop y croire. Ce serait tellement inattendu, surtout de ma part. Évidemment, il croirait à une plaisanterie, et s'arrangerait pour me coincer dans un coin pour me parler. Je laisserais tomber mon masque, je lui montrerais à quel point ce feu qui me brûle est fort.

Nous commencerions à nous voir à la dérobée, entre deux cours, à la pause de midi, le soir à la bibliothèque. Juste pour se voir, se voler un baiser, sans que personne ne nous voie.

Puis nous déplacerions nos rendez-vous à la Salle sur Demande à mesure que les choses deviendraient sérieuses. Nous nous lierions un peu plus à chaque fois. Jusqu'à en avoir assez de ces rendez-vous clandestins pris entre deux passages de Rusard. Je serais réticent, mais il insisterait. Et je céderais, parce que j'aurais l'impression que notre amour était plus fort que tout.

Nous montrerions notre relation à tout Poudlard, en venant déjeuner ensemble un matin, nous embrassant sans retenue à la table des Serdaigle, terrain neutre que nous aurais gentiment offert Loufoca Lovegood. Les Gryffondor et les Serpentard pour une fois du même avis : on n'aurait jamais dû finir ensembles.

On parlerait vite de notre relation, mes parents seraient scandalisés. Les médias m'accuseraient de feindre mon amour pour lui uniquement parce que ça redorerait un peu le blason terni des Malefoy. Mon père leur répondrait en me déshéritant, préférant la mort de la lignée à l'infamie de la voir liée à tout jamais à celle des Potter. Ma mère n'oserait pas s'y opposer, et nous couperions les ponts.

Je le vivrais mal. Toute cette attention médiatique, ces médisances dont je serais l'objet, je ne le supporterais pas. Nous déménagerions dans le Londres moldu, parce qu'il voudrait s'éloigner de ce monde qui nous faisait tant de mal. Mais au final ça n'arrangerait rien. Je me sentirais complètement perdu, dans un univers qui ne serait pas le mien. Lui trop occupé par sa formation d'Auror, moi me jetant à corps perdu dans le travail, pour oublier ma peine au quotidien.

Tous les soirs, il viendrait me montrer qu'il m'aime, que peu à peu les journaux cessaient de parler de nous. Puis il me proposerait d'aller voir ses amis, sa « famille ». Je refuserais, il irait seul. Et ça deviendrait un sujet de dispute récurrent, parmi tant d'autres. Jusqu'à ce que mon mal-être soit tel que je décide de franchir le pas. A la Serpentard. Je n'aurais pas été doué en potions pour rien au moins.

Autodétruit, parce que j'avais pensé que l'amour pouvait tout vaincre.

.

Ou, ça casse.

Il montrerait la lettre à ses meilleurs amis. Weasel trouverait ça très amusant. La miss je-sais-tout penserait qu'il y a anguille sous roche. Dans tous les cas, il me rejetterait. En se moquant de moi évidement.

La lettre serait affichée devant la Grande Salle, pour que tout le monde soit au courant. Pas de son fait directement, mais la belette n'aurait pas résisté à l'envie de me faire tomber. Et comment lui en vouloir ? J'aurais fait pareil à sa place.

Je serais la honte des Serpentard puisque j'aurais osé me ridiculiser, moi, leur Prince, face à un Gryffie. Mes parents seraient au courant, grâce à cette pie de Pansy qui en aurait parlé à sa mère. Elle n'aurait pas voulu risquer de se marier avec un garçon amoureux d'un Gryffie, vous comprenez ?

Mon père n'aurait pas tardé à réagir. J'aurais eu un court répit jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Juste avant de partir pour une sorte de camp destiné à faire de moi un vrai sorcier de sang pur, digne et fier. Je n'en sortirais pas inchangé. Je lui en voudrais pour m'avoir rejeté. À mort. Tout ce que j'aurais souffert, j'en aurais rejeté la responsabilité sur lui. De l'amour je serais revenu à la haine. Et j'y serais resté, éternellement, jusqu'à avoir enfin l'occasion de faire taire ce fiel qui coulait en moi. A la Serpentard.

Il aurait brillé toute sa jeunesse, héros du monde sorcier, adulé de tous. Une étoile, brillant de mille feux. Un papillon aux ailes chatoyantes. Ce qui est beau est éphémère, je m'arrangerais pour faire respecter cette loi de la nature.

Le lendemain, les journaux titreraient en première page la mort de héros du monde sorcier, par la main d'un amoureux éconduit, fils d'un ancien Mangemort.

Ma famille serait anéantie. Tous leurs efforts pour briller de nouveau en société, être de nouveau désirés auraient été réduits à néant. Mon père, ma mère tenteraient de mettre ça sur le compte de ma folie. Révèleraient que j'avais été dans un camp, parce qu'ils avaient espéré que je reviendrais dans le droit chemin. En vain.

Et moi, enfin soulagé et libre, j'irais attendre ma mort à Azkaban. Les Détraqueurs me videraient de ma haine, de mes derniers sentiments, m'apportant enfin la paix intérieure que j'avais désespérément cherché en lui envoyant cette lettre.

Détruit tout court, parce que j'avais osé croire que cet amour était possible.

.

Aucune perspective n'est bien réjouissante au fond. Dans tous les cas je perds, si ce n'est pas tout de suite, c'est dans quelques années. Mais je suis déjà englué dans cette situation, sans aucun moyen de m'en sortir. Il faut faire un choix.

Et Serpentard sait que je n'aime pas ça. Parce qu'au final, on se dira qu'on aurait mieux fait de choisir une autre solution, que ça se serait peut-être mieux passé autrement. Et si je n'avais pas réalisé mes sentiments ? Et s'il m'avait accepté, comme j'étais ? Et si j'avais mieux appliqué les préceptes de mon père ? Et si je n'étais pas gay ?

Mais avec des si on mettrait Poudlard en bouteille…

Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Quoi choisir. Une heure que je suis dans cette fichue volière, à peser le pour le contre et les à-côtés, et je n'ai toujours pas pris de décision. C'est simple pourtant : faire ou ne pas faire. Ce qui se résume à me détruire ou me détruire.

.

Le hibou est face à moi. Il m'attend patiemment. Il me fixe de ses grands yeux jaunes, l'air de se demander si j'allais me décider un jour. Il aimerait certainement retourner dormir, comme ses camarades, la tête sous l'aile. Mais je l'en empêche. Il doit certainement m'en vouloir, mais c'est le cadet de mes soucis à cette heure.

Faire ou ne pas faire ?


	3. Se dérober

Note : Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont reviewé ! Voilà donc la suite de cette histoire, tout juste avant la fin de la semaine (ouf, pas de retard !). Je me suis vraiment cassée la tête pour les temps, la concordance des temps et moi on n'est vraiment pas amies...

Je vais me mettre en quête d'un(e) bêta-reader je pense, pour ces soucis de conjugaison (et puis bon, ces textes peuvent être améliorés je pense). Si certains sont intéressés, faites moi signe !

A la semaine prochaine pour la suite (comprenez par là que dimanche prochain sera le délai maximal). Bonne lecture !

* * *

.

.

Je n'ai jamais été aussi anxieux de ma vie. Même si extérieurement je souris, à l'intérieur j'ai envie de crier et pleurer en même temps.

Je doute. Horriblement.

Est-ce que j'ai pris la bonne décision ? Ai-je fait le bon choix ? Est-ce que tout ça ne me mènera pas à la catastrophe ? Je n'en ai aucune idée, et malheureusement, seul l'avenir me le dira. Et plutôt le genre d'avenir lointain, qui ne fournit pas de réponse avant plusieurs années.

Ça me rend malade.

Depuis que je suis né, mes actes, mes décisions, tout a été décidé par d'autres à ma place. Mon père, ma mère, ma tante, mon parrain, mes grands-parents… La première chose que j'ai apprise, c'était obéir. La seconde c'était de ne jamais mettre en doute une décision prise pour moi. La troisième, mais pas la moins importante, m'a appris ce qu'il m'en couterait si je ne respectais pas les deux premiers enseignements.

Je n'avais qu'à obéir, faire ce qu'on me disait, et tout allait pour le mieux.

Bien me tenir à table, parler poliment avec les gens importants, savoir préparer un bon thé dans la plus pure tradition anglaise, avoir un port altier en toute circonstances. Mépriser les gens de classe inférieure, comme les Weasley ou les Sang-de-Bourbe, ne jamais admettre une faute, être ponctuel, ne côtoyer que les meilleurs. Être le meilleur, être fier de mon nom, ne jamais rien oublier, mentir pour arriver à mes fins. Savoir des bases de magie noire, tout ignorer des Moldus.

Tout ça je l'ai appris, parce que c'est ce que je dois faire. Mon travail d'héritier Malefoy. Au fond, c'est assez simple, il n'y a qu'à écouter, et obéir. Pas de réflexion, pas de doutes.

Pas d'angoisse.

Et là, pour la première fois depuis que je suis né, j'ai eu à choisir. Et j'ai choisi. Et j'expérimente des choses dont je me serais bien passé.

.

* * *

.

« Hey, t'es avec nous Dray ? »

Je sursaute. Tellement de choses à penser que j'en ai oublié où je me trouve.

Grande Salle, repas du matin. Dix-sept minutes avant l'arrivée des hiboux. Un 14 février.

Et mes amis me regardent comme s'il venait de me pousser un troisième œil en plein milieu du front. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que je suis dans la lune, et que j'en oublie de maintenir le masque du parfait petit Malefoy.

« Mauvaise nuit. Vous parliez de quoi ?

-Potter et sa clique pour ne pas changer, marmonne Blaise.

-La belette femelle a l'air particulièrement ravie ce matin, je me demande pourquoi… » Ajoute Pansy, son regard curieux dirigé vers la table des rouges et or.

-Elle a dû prévoir une autre surprise niaise pour Potty-la-star …»

Je n'ose pas regarder en direction des rouge et or. Je ne tiens pas plus que ça à voir cette écervelée rousse faire des avances à Potter. Sans façons, je n'ai déjà pas beaucoup d'appétit, ce n'est pas pour me le couper totalement.

Quinze minutes. Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant espéré que les hiboux soient en retard… Et en même temps, j'aimerais qu'ils soient là, tout de suite, que je sois débarrassé de cette attente qui me tord les entrailles.

Les autres n'ont pas l'air de se rendre compte de mon état. Le masque doit bien être en place, c'est l'essentiel. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'attirer l'attention. Si je dois être ridicule par la suite, autant que ce le soit dans la plus pure élégance Malefoyenne. « Il s'est pris un râteau, mais avec tant de classe ! » c'est ce qu'on devra dire de moi. Pas « Oh, le pauvre, il était tout stressé, et Potter l'a repoussé… Il me fait pitié »… Jamais, au grand jamais, je ne tolèrerai une chose pareille. Ou alors je pourrais tout de suite aller me jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie, ça éviterait à mon père d'avoir à le faire parce que je l'ai déshonoré, lui et toute notre famille…

Joyeuses pensées que j'ai là. Tout à fait recommandé pour passer le temps, n'est-ce pas ? Alors pour essayer de me changer les idées, j'écoute les derniers ragots de Pansy, qui raconte à qui veut l'entendre les dernières frasques de Lavande Brown. Apparemment, elle a décidé de se trouver une proie de meilleur standing que la belette. Mais qui peut honnêtement le lui reprocher ? L'herbe est certainement plus verte dès qu'on quitte les terrains des Weasley…

Je laisse un sourire narquois fleurir sur mes lèvres à ces pensées, tandis que je m'apprête à boire un peu de jus de citrouille. Jus de citrouille qui se retrouve l'instant d'après sur ma magnifique robe, la tachant d'un orange disgracieux. Vraiment, parfait…

« Blaise ! Mais t'es con ou quoi ?

-Je te sauve peut-être la vie… T'as déjà oublié qu'on est le jour de la Saint Valentin ? »

Je contemple le verre désormais vide, qui roule doucement sur la table. Ah oui. Les filtres d'amour ratés. Avec cette angoisse qui tricote avec mon estomac, j'en ai oublié le plus important. Je suis en danger de mort aujourd'hui…

« Heureusement que j'ai des amis zélés pour me le rappeler. Le seul truc dommage, c'est qu'ils soient incapable de me le dire proprement…»

Je me lève, encore agacé de voir ce jus sur le devant de ma robe. Absolument pas seyant, et le jus de citrouille, malheureusement, ça ne part pas d'un coup de baguette magique. Je grommelle rapidement que je vais me changer et quitte la salle à grands pas après avoir proféré quelques menaces de mort à l'encontre de quiconque oserait se moquer.

Il ne restait que trois minutes avant l'arrivée des hiboux.

Sauvé par le gong comme on dit. Sauf que là c'est par Blaise. Il faudra que je le remercie plus tard, même s'il ne comprendra rien du tout. Maintenant, si humiliation publique il y a, je ne serais pas présent. Voilà de quoi dissuader un Gryffondor en manque de sensation de faire de l'esbroufe à table. Mais l'échéance n'est que retardée. Je sais que la prochaine fois que je le verrais, il viendra me demander des comptes.

Dans quoi est-ce que je me suis donc fourré ?

J'entre dans les toilettes, faisant claquer la porte contre le mur. Peu à peu, mon angoisse se transforme en colère. Contre moi-même, contre cette erreur que j'ai commise ce matin. Et hier soir en écrivant cette lettre. Je tends le bâton pour me faire battre, fantastique non ? Mais je ne crois pas que le principe « les Malefoy sont masochistes » convienne à mon paternel…

Je nettoie rapidement la tâche, et la sèche d'un sort informulé avant de m'inspecter dans la glace. J'ai une mine correcte. Pas celle des grands jours, mais au moins le maelstrom d'émotions qui ravage mes pensées ne transparaît pas. Un soupir franchit mes lèvres, alors que je réalise que Potter doit être en train de lire cette lettre à l'heure qu'il est. Peut-être que Weaslette lit par-dessus son épaule...

La tête qu'elle ferait en lisant ça doit valoir le coup d'œil. Mais je ne tiens pas plus que ça à y assister. De toute façon les cours commencent dans cinq minutes, et j'ai histoire de la magie. Et Merlin soit loué, ce n'est pas un cours en commun avec les gryffie…

.

J'ai passé deux heures horribles. Entre Blaise qui s'endort et que je dois régulièrement réveiller, et Pansy qui jacasse tout le temps, j'ai la tête comme un souaffle. Mais tout ça a eu le mérite d'éloigner Potter de mes pensées.

Une agréable pause… Ne plus penser à ce qui m'attendrait probablement dans quelques heures m'a fait du bien. Les vertus magiques de l'occupation. L'inactivité attise l'angoisse, et le meilleur remède contre ça est encore de travailler. Si je parviens à esquiver Potter ce midi, je crois que j'aurais trouvé un bon compromis pour ne pas finir la journée avec la tête à l'envers.

C'est donc plus ou moins apaisé que je finis par sortir de la salle, avec mes camarades. Le prochain cours est celui de métamorphose, à l'opposé de l'orée de la Forêt Interdite où se trouve Potter et sa clique.

Normalement, ils ont quatre heures d'affilée aujourd'hui. Je le sais parce que je connais leur emploi du temps par cœur.

Alors… que fait Potter dans ce couloir, essoufflé comme s'il avait couru un marathon ?

Je me fige sur place.

Hé bien Dray, il a manifestement décidé de profiter de la pause pour venir te pourrir ta réputation… Fantastique…

Il me faut deux secondes pour me décider. Sans fournir la moindre explication, je lui tourne le dos et file dans la direction opposée. Pas maintenant. Je ne dois pas le voir maintenant.

Derrière moi, j'entends des pas rapides, qui essaient de suivre les grandes enjambées que je fais. Mais il y a trop de monde dans les couloirs pour que je puisse prendre le risque de m'arrêter. Ça pourrait être Blaise ou Pansy qui s'inquiéteraient. Ou Potty qui me poursuit.

Ou une de ces dindes de la Saint Valentin qui me court après, et qui ne parvenant pas à me rattraper, me lance un sort dans le dos après avoir crié un « Draco je t'aime ! » retentissant.

Je ne comprends pas tout de suite ce qui m'arrive. Je ne le comprends pas du tout d'ailleurs.

.

Ma tête est lourde, et une nouvelle douleur enserre mon cœur. Je n'arrive plus à respirer. Et rideau.

.

Black-out total.


	4. Regrets

Note : Beaucoup de choses à dire. Tout d'abord, merci aux personnes qui reviewent, et à celles qui lisent !

Ensuite, je tiens à m'excuser du retard de publication... Le chapitre était pourtant écrit, mais comme je n'en suis pas satisfaite, j'ai traîné pour le publier. Je finis par le faire, parce qu'il est indispensable, même si on n'apprend pas grand chose de nouveau. La suite arrivera courant semaine prochaine, normalement (mais je n'ose plus trop faire de pronostics...)

Sinon, ces derniers jours un projet de fic a occupé une bonne partie de mes pensées. Il reste encore beaucoup de choses à ficeler, mais je suis sûre d'une chose, il me faudra une/un bêta... Je demande ici avant de chercher par moi-même, des fois que ça intéresse quelqu'un (et ce ne serait pas pour de la conjugaison cette fois ! ^^)

Sur ce, j'arrête de parler, et je vous laisse à la lecture de ce chapitre médiocre (sigh)

.

* * *

.

.

Vivre sa scolarité dans l'ombre de Draco Malefoy avait un avantage certain : le manque de popularité.

Bien sûr, c'était pesant parfois. N'être que « le meilleur ami de Draco » semblait lui ôter son identité propre. On oubliait son nom et son prénom, et seuls ses amis proches ou son directeur de maison s'en souvenaient et s'en servaient pour l'appeler. Pour les professeurs et ses autres camarades, la plupart du temps il était « Eh toi » ou « Jeune homme ». Et en de rares occasions, « Zabini ».

Mais cette situation lui convenait très bien. Les strass et les paillettes ne l'avaient jamais attiré, et il préférait tirer les ficelles dans l'ombre plutôt que de se montrer en pleine lumière. Avec Draco, ils étaient donc un parfait résumé des valeurs Serpentard : ambition pour le blond, et machiavélisme pour le brun.

Sans compter que ne pas être connu et populaire lui rendait un immense service une fois par an. Le jour de la Saint Valentin plus précisément. Il lui suffisait de se remémorer ces journées maudites pour ne plus regretter d'être dans l'ombre de Draco. Très franchement, il ne tenait pas plus que ça à mourir jeune d'un philtre d'amour bâclé, ou d'une tentative de déclaration d'amour au scrout à pétard. Il avait de grands projets pour son futur et tenait à les réaliser.

Et chaque année, il se demandait avec une curiosité mêlée d'inquiétude et d'appréhension quelles surprises leur réservaient les dindes de Poudlard. Et chaque année, avec l'aide de Pansy, Vincent et Gregory il s'efforçait d'éviter une mort brutale et douloureuse à leur leader, avec plus ou moins de succès.

Il leur avait fallu du temps pour qu'ils se rôdent, et Draco en avait fait les frais à plusieurs reprises. Mais à présent, si le blond allait à l'infirmerie à la fin de la journée, c'était davantage pour échapper aux hiboux fous qui voulaient l'enterrer sous des lettres que pour se faire soigner.

Et cette année aurait dû être comme les autres : relativement inoffensive. Aurait.

S'il avait écouté la petite voix qui lui disait que quelque chose n'allait pas, peut-être qu'il aurait pu éviter tout cela.

Il l'avait vu pourtant…

Draco Malefoy agissait étrangement depuis quelques jours déjà. Il n'était plus très attentif en cours, se plongeait dans ses pensées au moindre silence, ne cassait plus autant de gryffie que d'habitude, pignochait dans son assiette, et se levait en plein milieu de la nuit pour écrire.

Il n'avait rien dit. Sur le coup, il avait pensé que c'était la Saint Valentin qui approchait à grands pas qui le mettait dans cet état. Et il n'avait pas tenté de lui parler de son changement de comportement. Dans le pire des cas, il serait temps de lui en toucher un mot après cette fête maudite si ça persistait. Et la petite voix qui répétait inlassablement que normalement, Draco devrait être imbuvable, agressif, impatient, il avait préféré ne pas l'écouter.

Mais c'était là, ce mauvais pressentiment qui ne le quittait plus depuis quelques jours, et qui s'était intensifié ce 14 février.

Contrairement à d'habitude, il avait trouvé son meilleur ami habillé et prêt dans la salle commune. Alors que d'ordinaire il fallait le tirer hors du lit pour qu'il ne sèche pas le jour de la Saint-Valentin. Mais son air ennuyé, et sa mise impeccable l'avait rassuré. Il avait l'impression de retrouver celui qu'il connaissait, et ce fut avec un sourire ravi qu'il attendit avec lui Pansy, Vincent et Gregory. Sur le trajet, en bon leader de Serpentard, il rabroua une première année de Serdaigle qui était plantée au milieu du couloir, et s'était moqué de Miss Teigne qui passait par là. Un début de matinée normal somme toute.

Mais ça n'avait pas duré. Dès qu'ils se furent installés à table, il repartit dans ses pensées, les yeux dans le vague, hermétique à tout ce qui l'entourait.

« Hey, t'es avec nous Dray ? »

Son ton était inquiet. Ca faisait quelques instants qu'il essayait de l'appeler en vain. Mais son ami semblait s'être reconnecté avec la réalité.

« Mauvaise nuit, vous parliez de quoi ?

-Potter et sa clique pour changer.

-La belette femelle a l'air particulièrement ravie ce matin, je me demande pourquoi… ajouta Pansy, comme si Draco n'avait jamais décroché de la conversation.

-Elle a dû prévoir une autre surprise pour Potty-la-star… » conclut Draco, avant de replonger dans ses pensées, son regard évitant obstinément les rouges et or.

Mais si pour la plupart il avait l'air ennuyé, Blaise n'était pas dupe. Quelque chose n'allait décidemment pas, mais encore une fois il préféra mettre cela sur le compte du stress. Ce ne fut que quand le Prince des Serpentard tenta de boire son verre de jus de citrouille qu'il paniqua, et tapa sur le gobelet pour l'empêcher de le porter à ses lèvres.

Jamais, au grand jamais Draco Malefoy ne prenait de nourriture qu'il n'avait pas apportée lui-même un 14 février. Et cela depuis qu'il avait fini à l'infirmerie avec une forme particulière au niveau du bas ventre…

« Blaise ! Mais t'es con ou quoi ?

-Je te sauve peut-être la vie… T'as déjà oublié qu'on est le jour de la Saint Valentin ? »

Un instant, il sembla se rendre compte de son erreur, et une lueur d'angoisse assombrit rapidement ses yeux gris. Mais il ne tarde pas à se reprendre, avec sa verve habituelle.

« Heureusement que j'ai des amis zélés pour me le rappeler. Le seul truc dommage, c'est qu'ils soient incapables de me le dire proprement… »

L'instant d'après, il quittait la salle, pour se donner une apparence correcte.

« He bien, il a l'air de bonne humeur… soupira Pansy, fixant du regard les portes par lesquelles Draco venait de disparaître.

-La Saint Valentin sans doute… Bienvenue en Enfer… » marmonna Blaise en sortant une bouteille de jus de fruits pour servir son amie.

La brune eut une grimace d'anticipation. La journée risquait d'être longue si leur Prince décidait de passer ses nerfs sur ses amis…

Le quatuor acheva rapidement son repas, quitta la Grande Salle au moment où les hiboux faisaient leur entrée. Ils avaient découvert à leurs dépens l'année précédente que certaines lettres destinées à Draco leur étaient adressées. Aussi préféraient-ils prendre les devants, avant d'être ensevelis sous les courriers roses. De toute façon s'ils n'étaient pas présents, les oiseaux iraient sagement à la volière, et un première année particulièrement idiot pourrait ainsi leur chercher les lettres, moyennant finances…

Ils retrouvèrent Draco, de nouveau impeccable devant leur salle de classe, et ils allèrent s'installer sur le rang du fond. Hors de question de se trouver trop devant pour un cours d'histoire de la Magie, car il fallait alors écouter. Or écouter c'était s'endormir, et s'endormir valait une retenue si le professeur s'en rendait compte. Au moins, dans l'ombre du fond de la classe, ils étaient incognito.

Et le cours passa, lentement. Draco se faisait un devoir de réveiller Blaise à chaque fois qu'il s'endormait, alors que Vincent et Gregory jouaient au morpion sur une feuille volante. Quant à Pansy, elle en profitait pour se vernir les ongles, tout en discutant par parchemin enchanté avec Millicent Bullstrode.

Le bruit des cahiers se refermant et des sacs posés bruyamment sur les tables tira le quintet de ses activités … non-scolaires, menés par Pansy qui se fit un devoir de raconter les derniers ragots en date. Draco semble attentif, un léger sourire aux lèvres qui rassura un instant son meilleur ami. La petite voix dans sa tête exagérait, le blond semblait aller bien. Malheureusement, ça ne dura pas.

L'instant d'après, le Prince des Serpentards se figea sur place, avant de tourner les talons pour s'éloigner à grands pas.

En quittant la bulle protectrice que formaient ses quatre amis.

Sur le coup, personne ne réagit. Pansy s'était retournée pour voir Draco s'éloigner sans un mot, alors que Vincent et Gregory continuaient leur chemin en discutant du menu de midi. Blaise fut le seul à apercevoir Potter, planté au milieu du couloir, avec sa tête d'épouvantail essoufflé. L'angoisse lui serrait le cœur, comme la petite voix lui soufflait que rien n'allait plus.

« Merde, Draco, attends ! »

Il partit à la poursuite de son meilleur ami, rapidement suivi de la brune qui réagissait enfin. Le blond était hors de vue, et Blaise accéléra encore, courant presque. La petite voix se moquait de lui à présent. Il aurait dû l'écouter. Il aurait dû mais il ne l'avait pas fait, et il le regrettait.

Un cri retentit au coin du couloir, à quelques pas devant eux. Un « Draco, je t'aime » lancé avec force, accompagné de la brève lueur d'un sort.

L'instant d'après, ils découvrirent leur ami, étendu au sol, face contre terre. Une gamine de deuxième année, sa baguette encore sortie, le fixait avec un sourire extatique.

« Dray ! »

Blaise se précipita vers le jeune homme inconscient, le retournant sur le dos tout en l'appelant, alors que Pansy stupéfixait la coupable.

« Dray, allez, réponds-moi, c'est pas drôle… »

Mais il eut beau le secouer, crier son prénom, le blond n'ouvrit pas les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda Pansy, affolée. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait !? » gémit-elle en se tournant vers la deuxième année stupefixée.

Dans le couloir, un petit attroupement s'était formé, maintenu à l'écart par Gregory et Vincent, qui ne comprenaient pas grand-chose à ce qu'il se passait.

Et Blaise paniqua soudain. La petite voix lui soufflait que c'était trop tard, que tout était fini. Sous ses doigts, posés dans le cou de son ami, rien ne battait. Il ne sentait plus aucune pulsation, et aucune respiration n'agitait le torse de l'inconscient. D'une voix blanche, il ordonna à Gregory d'emmener leur Prince à l'infirmerie, et à Pansy d'aller chercher Rogue, de même que Flitwick si elle parvenait à le trouver.

Puis il fendit la foule en direction des locaux de Pomfresh, en priant pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.

.

Draco Malefoy ne pouvait pas être mort, si ?


	5. Néant

**Note :** Désolée pour le retard. Le Lapin Blanc m'a entraînée dans une aventure folle, et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer...

Non, en fait, dans ma pauvre petite vie banale de tous les jours, la box a juste lâché. Et le temps d'aller en chercher une autre, une semaine a passé...

Je n'ose plus vous dire quand la suite arrivera du coup, à chaque fois que je le fais je me trompe misérablement... Ca ne sera peut-être pas pour la semaine prochaine, à moins d'un miracle (j'ai des partiels la semaine prochaine qu'il faut que je prépare comme il faut).

Encore une fois merci à tout(es) mes reviewers, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de vous retrouver chapitre après chapitre ! J'espère que ce qui suit vous intéressera quand même, j'ai la furieuse impression que ça ne bouge pas assez, mais je suppose que cette fanfiction ne se prête pas aux aventures épiques pleines de rebondissement.

Enfin, j'arrête de parler, et bonne lecture !

.

* * *

.

.

Je crois que c'est le bruit qui m'a réveillé. Je ne sais pas vraiment, tout est un peu flou. À moins que ce ne soit cette douleur lancinante dans ma poitrine, qui irradie jusqu'au bout de mes membres. Un peu comme quand on court comme un dératé en plein hiver, et qu'on s'arrête hors d'haleine, les poumons dans la gorge et la gorge en feu. Je déteste cette sensation, et Merlin merci, je suis relativement épargné par cela, mon rang d'héritier Malefoy m'interdisant l'abus d'activité sportive dans un environnement non sain…

Mais aux dernières nouvelles, il ne fait pas si froid que ça. Ou alors j'en aurais senti la morsure sur ma peau. Non… il fait même agréablement chaud. Et il n'y aurait pas eu ce bruit et cette douleur lancinante dans ma poitrine, je n'aurai pas émergé de ce petit cocon de douceur. Pas avant un bon moment en tout cas.

Le bruit enfle et désenfle comme un vieux crapaud en pleine saison des amours. Un son désagréable, aux multiples tonalités, qui me donne envie de me boucher les oreilles. Sauf que –Ô joie !- je n'en ai pas la force. Alors je supporte. Et tant qu'à souffrir le martyr en silence, je joue au jeu des cinq sens.

Ouïe… Commençons par ça tient. Le bruit est en fait des bruits. Aigües, graves, colériques, agacé, paniqué. Tout en même temps, emmêlés comme une pelote de fil qu'on a mise en vrac dans un sac. Il faut tout dénouer, avec patience sinon les brins se lient les uns aux autres…

Aigüe, paniquée. Inquiète. Féminine… Aimante je crois. Par élimination, ce ne peut -être que ma mère. Il a dû m'arriver quelque chose de sérieux pour que sa voix si mélodieuse soit dans cet état là…

Colérique, grave, inquiète… Plus délicat déjà. Mon père, ou mon parrain ? Mais si la première voix est celle de ma mère, il y a fort à parier pour que celle-ci appartienne à mon très cher paternel. Et pour qu'il perde ainsi le contrôle de lui-même, je ne dois pas être beau à voir. Et ça commence à m'intriguer sérieusement cette histoire…

Si seulement je pouvais me souvenir de quelque chose… Mais non. C'est le blackout total, un peu comme si on avait pris une gomme pour effacer mes souvenirs les plus récents. Mais ça me reviendra certainement, quand je m'y attendrais le moins.

Les autres voix, je ne les connais pas assez. Je crois que l'une d'entre elles, celle qui est agacée, est celle de l'infirmière. Elle ne doit pas apprécier de voir mes parents investir son lieu de travail en la menaçant de diverses choses. Et par extension, il doit y avoir notre cheeeeer vieux directeur, et sa super copine directrice des Griffons. Avec Rogue pour rétablir l'équilibre sûrement. Ça me donne presque envie d'ouvrir les yeux pour vérifier si je n'ai pas raison… Mais je n'ai pas assez de force pour ça. Alors on va oublier la vue, je crois que ça sera inutile…

Je me concentre sur autre chose. Mon esprit fonctionne à plein régime, même si mon corps est au point mort.

Odorat. Pas grand-chose à dire. L'odeur âcre des potions, une légère odeur de sueur aussi. J'espère que ce n'est pas la mienne… Mon apparence fait peur à mes parents, alors si on y ajoute des odeurs nauséabondes, je perds en charisme. Ça arrive souvent quand on est malade malheureusement…

Le goût… Une légère acidité dans ma bouche pâteuse. Rien de bien extraordinaire. Pas de goût de sang, c'est déjà ça.

Reste le toucher. Une douce chaleur, associé au rêche des linges de l'infirmerie abîmés par les lavages à répétition. On est loin de mes draps de percale… Le matelas est mou aussi. Un peu trop. Si je reste trop longtemps dans cet état, je finirais probablement par avoir un mal de dos en plus du reste. Joie.

.

En attendant, le néant m'absorbe de nouveau. Je crois que j'ai trop réfléchi, mon esprit a besoin de repos…

.

.

La deuxième fois que je ressors du… rien, c'est à nouveau à cause du bruit. Mais contrairement à la dernière fois, je reconnais la voix. Et je les comprends. Peut-être que je vais un peu mieux si mon cerveau a décidé de se mettre en mode compréhension orale ?

Sans m'en rendre vraiment compte, je m'agite légèrement, et papillonne des yeux. Ce qui a pour effet de faire monter la voix dans les aigus…

« Draco ! »

Pansy… J'entrouvre les yeux pour voir ma meilleure amie, penchée sur moi, en train de m'observer. Elle devait être en train de me parler, et elle s'était installée à mon chevet. C'est assez perturbant de voir quelqu'un d'aussi près au réveil, mais je ne suis pas assez réveillé pour réagir vivement.

« Pans'… »

Elle me sourit. Ma voix est horrible, cassée comme si j'avais trop crié, faible et inconstante. Mais ça a l'air de la rassurer.

« Comment ça va ? me demande-t-elle, un sourire aimable aux lèvres.

-Jamais été aussi en forme… Que s'est-il passé ? »

Elle se redresse légèrement, l'air de se demander si elle doit me répondre. Derrière elle, je peux voir mes deux gorilles personnels endormis sur des chaises, appuyés l'un sur l'autre. Vision étrange s'il en est, ils ont presque l'air gentil comme ça.

« Je pensais que tu pourrais nous en dire plus en fait… marmonne la brune, embarrassée. Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est que tu es parti tout d'un coup, et on t'a retrouvé par terre… Une deuxième année a voulu te déclarer son amour… de façon un peu violente… »

Je l'encourage à continuer d'un regard. Ma gorge sèche et irritée me fait mal, et je préfère m'épargner la douleur de parler si je le peux. Pansy connait ce regard, mais elle hésite, et les larmes lui montent aux yeux.

« Draco… tu étais mort… »

Mort… Ah, oui, d'accord. Mort. Ceci explique cela. Une deuxième année a réussi à m'envoyer ad patres avec un sort qui n'est même pas impardonnable…

« Tu… Blaise t'a fait amener à l'infirmerie… Et Madame Pomfresh t'a soigné. Elle a dit qu'on avait de la chance, parce qu'il était encore temps… Mais on n'était pas sûrs… Tu ne bougeais pas, et tu ne réagissais à rien… On a cru que tu étais parti… pour toujours… »

Elle achève sa phrase en éclatant en sanglots, me laissant aussi bouleversé qu'elle. J'étais mort. Pas longtemps, mais mon corps avait cessé de vivre un instant…

Je comprends mieux la panique de mes parents. Manquer de perdre leur seul et unique fils, héritier du nom et des possessions des Malefoy de surcroît, à cause d'une gamine énamourée, ça devait faire peur…

« Mes parents ?

-Ils sont repartis. Ton père devait organiser une réunion du Conseil d'Administration et ta mère est retournée au Manoir pour se reposer… Elle a voulu qu'on t'emmène à Sainte-Mangouste mais cet imbécile de Dumbledore a dit que le pire était passé et que tu pouvais rester ici.

-Depuis quand je suis… mort ? »

Elle me fixe un instant, grimaçant. Le mot ne lui plait pas, mais ma gorge n'est pas en assez bon état pour que je m'amuse à ménager sa sensibilité…

« On est le 16 si ça peut répondre à ta question. Tu es resté inconscient depuis le 14 en milieu de matinée… »

Ce qui fait presque deux jours. Deux jours dans un lit d'infirmerie… Et Pomfresh qui a refusé que je sois envoyé à Sainte-Mangouste, alors qu'ils n'auraient probablement pas hésité s'il avait s'agi de leur petit chouchou de Potter… Mais ça devait certainement être plus intéressant de se venger sur Malefoy père en refusant des soins décents à son fils. J'étais mort et je n'avais droit qu'à une infirmerie d'école…

« Dray ! »

Une autre voix… Que je connais bien. Blaise qui vient manifestement d'entrer dans la pièce s'approche à grands pas, un sourire soulagé sur le visage même si une lueur d'inquiétude persiste dans son regard.

« Blaise. J'ai failli attendre… »

Il éclate de rire à ces mots, et tout comme Pansy il choisit d'ignorer ma voix pathétiquement faible et cassée.

« Je vais chercher Pomfresh ! Elle doit être au match de Quidditch à l'heure qu'il est, alors vous avez le temps de parler un peu avant que je la ramène ! »

Elle me sourit une dernière fois, et réveille Vincent et Gregory pour les entraîner à sa suite. Ils n'ont pas dû tout comprendre, et leur esprit est certainement encore englué dans le sommeil, mais elle leur expliquera sur la route. Pansy le fait toujours, quand moi ou Blaise n'avons plus le courage d'utiliser des mots simples pour nous faire comprendre.

« Comment tu vas ? »

Je soupire. Tout le monde n'aurait donc que cette question idiote à la bouche ?

« Fatigué.

-En tout cas, tu bats Potty sur ce coup-là. Même lui n'est pas encore mort et revenu à la vie… poursuit-il en me tendant un verre d'eau.

-Je me suis dit que c'était trop ringard de ne pas être affecté par un impardonnable. Tellement plus classe de mourir à cause d'une dinde nulle en sortilèges… »

J'accepte le verre d'eau avec plaisir. Ca ne soulage pas vraiment ma gorge, mais au moins je peux parler un peu plus facilement. Et je vais avoir besoin de parler si j'en juge par le regard que me lance mon meilleur ami.

« On va faire un marché, Dray. Je te raconte dans les moindres détails ce qu'il s'est passé depuis que tu es… mort, et toi tu m'expliques le pourquoi du comment. Et tu n'as pas vraiment le choix, puisque j'ai ajouté une goutte de Veritaserum dans ton verre… »

Un nouveau soupire franchit la barrière de mes lèvres. Être ami avec un véritable Serpentard n'a décidemment pas de prix…

« Commence alors…

-Bien. »

Il me fait un grand sourire et commence à tout me décrire. La première partie de son récit est assez floue. Il voyait que quelque chose clochait, mais il avait mis ça sur le dos du stress Valentinal. Ce qui était certain, c'était que j'avais fui en voyant Potter et que quelques instants plus tard j'étais mort. Enfin ils ne le savaient pas encore, mais ce qui était certain c'est que j'étais mal. Très mal. Alors j'ai été transporté à l'infirmerie, Rogue a été prévenu, et Pansy a amené avec elle la responsable de mon état stupefixiée, la cognant un peu partout contre les murs sous prétexte qu'elle était inquiète et qu'elle ne se contrôlait pas très bien.

La suite en revanche, il ne la connaissait pas très bien. Dès qu'ils étaient arrivés, Pomfresh les avait mis à la porte avec perte et fracas, pour pouvoir travailler tranquillement. Rogue les avait rejoints quelques minutes plus tard, pour repartir presque aussitôt avec la coupable en direction du bureau de Dumbledore.

Par contre il se souvenait clairement de mes cris. Comme si on était de m'égorger. Gregory avait tenté de défoncer la porte, mais ça avait été en pure perte : l'infirmière avait prévu son coup. Et quelques minutes plus tard tout était fini, et elle les avait laissé entrer quelques instants.

« La suite tu la connais, t'es resté dans les vapes deux jours. Pomfresh parlait de coma, que tu pouvais te réveiller à n'importe quel moment…

-Et mes parents ?

-Le soir même ils étaient là. Ce cher Dumby ne les avait pas prévenus, parce que « la situation était sous contrôle ». C'est Pans' qui leur a envoyé un hibou.

-Et il s'est passé quoi ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Rogue nous a viré, et a menacé de nous retirer des points si on quittait notre salle commune. La seule chose qu'on ait apprise, c'est que ton père ne compte pas laisser ça impuni. Si cette fille est encore à Poudlard dans une semaine ce sera un miracle… »

Le silence retombe doucement entre nous. Blaise en a fini avec son récit, et je n'ai pas envie de commencer le mien. Je sais qu'il se doute de quelque chose, mais de quoi exactement ?

« Et sinon… pourquoi tu as fui devant Potty ?

-Parce que je l'aime, ça te va comme réponse ? »

Maudit Veritaserum. Maudit Serpentard. Maudite question à laquelle je dois répondre…

« Il va falloir que tu m'en dises plus Dray, parce que là, je crois que j'ai du mal à comprendre… »

Je lève alors mon regard que je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir baissé sur mon meilleur ami. Il est calme. Pas choqué le moins du monde. Il a juste l'air de vouloir comprendre, sans me juger. Et pour la première fois depuis que j'ai fait la connaissance de Blaise Zabini, je me rends compte que je ne pourrais pas avoir d'ami plus précieux que lui.

« Je lui ai écrit une lettre…

-Lettre d'amour ? Le Grand Draco Malefoy a écrit une lettre d'amour ? Merlin, s'il pleut des crapauds demain je saurais pourquoi !

-Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule, Blaise ! C'est sérieux !

-Désolé, continue ! me propose-t-il avec un grand sourire

-Je lui ai envoyé ma lettre. Il devait la recevoir le 14 février normalement…

-Je vois. Tu as eu peur de sa réaction ? »

Je me tais devant sa clairvoyance, même si le Veritaserum dans mon sang me pousse à répondre malgré tout.

« Oui…

-Okay… Et tu vas faire quoi maintenant ?

-Aucune idée… Je n'avais pas prévu aussi loin. Dans tous mes scenarii je passais un sale quart d'heure à un moment où à un autre de ma vie, je suppose que je compte attendre jusqu'à ce que ça me tombe sur le coin de la figure… »

Blaise semble réfléchir un instant. Le connaissant il doit être en train d'élaborer tout une série de plans pour me sortir du pétrin dans lequel je me suis fourré. Et il allait dire quelque chose quand la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvre avec fracas, laissant entrer une Pomfresh furibonde accompagnée de Pansy et d'un blessé, qui flottait doucement derrière elle.

« Monsieur Malefoy ! Vous êtes enfin réveillé ! Vous nous avez fait peur le savez-vous ? »

Elle parle vite, tout en agitant sa baguette. Du coin de l'œil, je la vois poser le corps du blessé sur un lit non loin avant de s'approcher du mien.

« Monsieur Zabini, allez prévenir votre directeur de Maison que Monsieur Malefoy est réveillé et hors de danger. Et Mademoiselle Parkinson, j'apprécierais grandement que vous ne préveniez pas les parents de ce jeune homme avant que je puisse le faire moi-même. À présent, veuillez quitter la pièce, je dois m'occuper de mes patients ! »

Blaise quitte mon chevet avec une grimace, me faisant signe qu'il reviendrait plus tard, et est pratiquement mis dehors par l'infirmière qui s'empresse de fermer les portes derrière eux.

« Bien, Monsieur Malefoy, je viens vous examiner dans un instant. Je dois d'abord m'occuper de Monsieur Potter. »

Potter ?

Oh…

Potter… Fantastique… Je crois que je me sens mal…

Ma gorge s'est nouée, de même que mon ventre. Juste à la mention du nom du Survivant. Juste à l'idée qu'il est là, dans la même pièce que moi. Je sens mon cœur cogner comme un sourd, me faisant résonner tout entier du choc de ces battements.

Je me sens vraiment mal…

L'ombre grignote rapidement mon champ de vision, jusqu'à ce que je lâche prise sur le réel, me plongeant dans un néant salvateur.

.

Qui a dit que les ténèbres étaient effrayantes ?


End file.
